User blog:Browseitall/05/Jan/17 - Transcended Shadow Howl and Margaret
This patch brings us *Transcended Shadow Howl and Margaret *Updated New and Returning rewards Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Margaret #'Please Summon' (Active 1) Her Doll Pierre invokes 1 Transcended Boden Ally for 9 seconds. 23 sec #'Grow Stronger, Doll!!' (Active 2) Increases her Summon's ATK by 800% and ATK SPD by 60% for 10 seconds. Immune to dispel. 17.4 sec #'What Will Come?' (Active 3) Grants all allies one of the following effects. Grants 80% damage, increases ATK by 590%, ATK SPD by 60%, 60% increased , 60% increased , 200% increased normal attack damage, 60% increased Skill damage, all for 12 seconds. Additionally, Margaret may grant 5 second undispellable invurnability instead of one the effects. 29.1 sec #''Doll Pierre'' (Passive 1) Margaret enters the battlefield with her Doll Pierre. Absorbs buffs every 15 seconds and grants it to her Summon, when present. #''Magical Runaway'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's and increases received to the entire enemy party by 30%. #''Desperate Intimidation'' (MAX) "What Will Come?" grants all allies 3 effects at a time. Additonally increases entire allied party's skill damage by 50%. #'Normal Attack:' Chance to reduce self's Cooldown during normal attack. Notes: For convience - "What Will Come!" has 8 possible options. Transcended Shadow Howl #'Absoulte Stigma' (Active 1) Inflicts 7020% damage to 1 enemy, and a Stigma that inflicts 500% every 8 seconds per harmful effect. Immune to dispel. 9.8 sec #'Devouring the Soul' (Active 2) Removes buffs from the entire enemy party and inflicts 4081% damage. Shadow Howl's attack to the enemy inflict 25% additional damage of his HP and makes him unable to cast this spell again for 7.6 seconds (or: make them unable to cast skills for 7.6 seconds) (Read Notes). Howl recovers 30% of the inflicted damage as HP. 14.3 sec #'Absolute Strength' (Active 3) Seals entire enemy party's death passives for 8 seconds and increases for self. Immune to dispel. (Read Notes) 19.4 sec #''Reaper Fenrir'' (Passive 1) King of the Bodens, Shadow Howl is always accompied by Fenrir. Fenrir inflicts 300% bleeding damage every second for 11 seconds during normal attack. Enemies killed by Fenrir cannot be revived. Effects are dispelled when Fenrir leaves the battlefield. 14 sec #''Ruin'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Melee damage by 20% and increases the Melee damage received by entire enemy party by 20%. Additionally, for each Transcended Boden in the team, further increases Melee damage by 10% for self. Everytime an enemy dies, Shadow Howl increases his ATK by 380% for 14.8 seconds and decreases received damage by 10% for self. Stacks up to a maximum of 5 and is immune to dispel. #''Soul Explotation'' (MAX) Receives only 25% of damage inflicted upon him if it exceeds 25% of his HP. Additionally, decreases all received for entire allied party. Also, the effect of "Absolute Stigma" is doubled and while the air of "Absolute Strength" is blowing (Read Notes), Shadow Howl reduces all damage received by 70% and gains full Immunity to debuffs, while entire enemy party's is decreased by 45%. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts additional damage to enemies per harmful effect on them. Notes: "영혼 탐식" uses "탐식" which is more like ravenousness and greed. But the skill name would become too long in English when we would faithfully translate that. The "while the wind is blowing" part of his MAX Passive can be easier understood when watching the skill video. About "Devouring the Soul" the first option seems more likely and makes sure that even CDR won't make him able to spam this ability. This is easy to confirm post-patch, because silence would be the 2nd option. "Absolute Strength" may also mean that it seals revive abilities, as above, confirmation is easy. New Attendance Rewards Misc *Bell Event Store open for one more week *Golden Knight Brooch avaible for one more week Category:Blog posts